Chocolate Milk
by Kanna Ayasaki
Summary: "Ada susu coklat nggak?" "Hyuuga, benarkah aku mendengarmu memesan susu coklat?" My first naruto fanfic! Oneshot! RnR please!


**Haaai… Konnichiwaa!**

**Kenalin, aq Kanna! Author baru disini! Mohon bantuannya yaa!*bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Mmmm, Kanna masih amatiiirr bgt dlm bikin fic, msh butuh bimbingan dri para senpai. Jdi mohon bantuannya yaa…**

**Ok, plis enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya aq. Bahaya, pasti jadi ngaco. Naruto buat Masashi Kishimoto aja dah!**

**WARNING: gaje bin aneh, super OOC, AU, nd aneh. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-Chocolate Milk-**

_Cinta bisa datang dari mana saja…_

_Bahkan dari segelas susu coklat, kau bisa menemukan tambatan hatimu…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sasuke mengoper bola kepada Naruto, yang diterima dengan baik sekali! Naruto menendang daaan… GOOOOLL!"

Sorakan segera menyambut seruan si komentator, sekaligus menenggelamkan suara peluit wasit. Tentu saja Temari dan Tenten, yang juga murid Konoha High School, ikut bersorak.

"Yaaay! Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun hebat banget!" seru Tenten, gadis manis berambut hitam, riang.

"Betul! Apalagi Naruto-kun! Tembakannya keren banget, ya?" komentar Temari, gadis cantik berambut kuning, tak kalah riang. Tenten mengangguk semangat. "Ini artinya sekolah kita jadi juara 2 kali berturut-turut! Iya kan, Hina.. Lho? Kok kamu diem aja sih?"

Temari ikut menoleh untuk menatap Hinata, teman mereka yang satu lagi. Gadis berambut indigo itu tetap diam di tempat duduknya, tidak ikut bersorak.

"Hinata, kamu kok diam aja? Nggak senang sekolah kita menang?" tanyanya.

"Bu… bukan begitu, Temari-chan! A… aku senang kok!" sanggah Hinata cepat. Tenten mendesah. "Yah, Hinata orangnya kalem, sih. Senang atau sedih sama saja," komentarnya, disambut senyuman kecil dari Hinata.

"Ng? Sakura memanggilku… Kalian tunggu sebentar, ya!" ujar Temari saat seorang gadis berambut pink memanggilnya. Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk, sementara Temari berlari kecil mendekati gadis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Temari kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tenten langsung menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan; "Apa? Apa? Sakura bilang apa?"

"Kita akan merayakan kemenangan kita di Suna Teens Club! Sekarang!" jawabnya senang. "Dan semuanya dibayar oleh Ino!" lanjutnya, membuat mata Tenten berbinar.

"Asyiik! Suna Teens Club kan, mahal banget! Akhirnya aku bisa datang ke sana!" serunya riang. Ia menoleh menatap Hinata. "Hinata, kau juga ikut, kan?"

Hinata tergagap. Yah, sudah pasti jawabannya tidak, kan? "A… aku…" Hinata baru saja hendak mengucapkan penolakannya ketika mendadak Temari merangkul bahunya. "Sudahlah, Hinata! Untuk kali ini saja, ayo ikut! Sekolah kita menang dua kali berturut-turut, lho?"

"Betul, betul! Nanti biar aku yang jelaskan pada Neji!" seru Tenten tepat ketika Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk menolak. Hinata mengeluh dalam hati. '_Uuuh… Kalau Neji-niisan dibujuk Tenten, pasti ngijinin aku pergi… Aku kan, nggak mau ikut…'_

Tapi, tidak ada waktu bagi Hinata untuk menolak, karena saat itu Temari dan Tenten telah menyeretnya untuk ikut naik ke mobil Sakura.

* * *

Mulut Hinata terbuka separuh, takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya. Semuanya serba berwarna, berisik, dan dipadati oleh ratusan manusia. Wajar Hinata cengo begitu, baru kali ini Hinata _clubbing_.

"Yuk, Hinata! Kita nge-_dance_!" ajak Tenten.

"Tu.. tunggu, Tenten! Aku mau duduk saja!" pinta Hinata. Tenten mengernyit.

"Tapi Hinata…"

"Sudahlah Tenten, sudah bagus Hinata mau ikut," Temari segera melerai. Temari menoleh menatap Hinata. "Kalau begitu kamu duduk di sana saja, ya! Nanti kami ke sana!"

Hinata mengangguk, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi segera berlari ke tempat duduk. Agak sulit sih, berhubung tempat itu sangat penuh, tapi akhirnya Hinata tiba di salah satu meja dengan selamat.

'_Haaah, aku nggak mengerti kenapa orang-orang suka main di sini. Bukankah lebih baik diam di perpustakaan?" _keluh Hinata dalam hati sambil memperhatikan kerumunan orang-orang yang asyik bergoyang mengikuti irama musik.

"Permisi, nona. Anda ingin pesan minuman?"

Suara itu membuat Hinata tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pelayan telah berdiri di samping mejanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh.. oh, iya…" Hinata tergagap. "Ada susu coklat nggak?" Tanya Hinata polos.

Si pelayan cengo.

Mendadak terdengar suara tawa di belakang Hinata. Otomatis Hinata berputar di kursinya supaya bisa melihat orang yang menertawakannya. Mata lavender Hinata langsung membesar ketika melihat kedua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya; Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki!

Yup, Sasuke dan Naruto, para idola cewek di Konoha High School. Bahkan kakak kelas juga banyak yang naksir mereka. Mereka juga yang tadi mencetak gol kemenangan untuk Konoha High School. _'Kenapa mereka ada di sini?' _pikir Hinata.

"Hyuuga, benarkah aku mendengarmu memesan _susu coklat_?" Tanya Sasuke, lelaki berambut gelap yang berbentuk seperti pantat ayam, dengan nada mengejek. Muka Hinata memerah malu. _'Memangnya... di sini tidak boleh pesan susu coklat ya?'_

"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan mengejeknya begitu!" tegur Naruto, lelaki berambut kuning yang berbentuk seperti duren. Ia tersenyum ke arah Hinata, tapi malah membuat gadis itu semakin risih.

"Haah, tapi itu kenyataan! Coba pikirkan, memesan _susu coklat_? Dari sekian banyak minuman yang ada di dunia, yang dia pilih malah─"

"Sasukeee!" seseorang memotong ocehan 'menyakitkan' Sasuke, dan mendadak seorang gadis manis berambut pink sudah memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang. "Aku mencarimu, tau!"

"Sa… Sakura, aku tak bisa bernapas!" kata Sasuke, sementara Naruto menertawakannya. Sakura segera melepas pelukannya dengan cengiran di wajah. "Sedang apa kalian di sini? Ayo, kita kumpul di atas!" ajak Sakura sambil menggaet lengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Jangan peluk lenganku seperti itu! Ayo, dobe," ajak Sasuke sambil berbalik.

"Eh teme, hari ini aku nggak ikut," jawab Naruto, sukses mengagetkan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kok? Kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ada yang ingin kulakukan," sahutnya pendek. Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Hn. Ayo Sakura, biarkan saja si dobe itu," ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng Sakura. Sementara Naruto hanya mendengus.

Begitu Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tak terlihat, Naruto langsung berbalik dan berjalan mendekati bangku Hinata, kemudian tanpa permisi langsung duduk di samping gadis itu. Membuat gadis bermata lavender itu terkejut.

"Hei, Hinata-chan! Jangan tegang begitu! Aku nggak menggigit kok!" sapa Naruto riang. Hinata cuma membalas tersenyum, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Kamu baru kali ini _clubbing_ ya?" Tanya Naruto to the point. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. Naruto tertawa. "Pantas saja. Hinata-chan, di tempat seperti ini nggak bisa pesan susu coklat, lho," senyumnya.

"E… eh? Be… begitu ya?" jawab Hinata gagap. Naruto tertawa lagi, membuat Hinata agak bete. _'Duh, mau apa sih dia? Kenapa sih dia nggak pergi aja, tinggalkan aku sendiri?' _Hinata ngedumel sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata merasakan sensasi hangat di pipinya. Semburat merah muda langsung muncul di pipi Hinata saat ia menyadari tangan Naruto telah menempel di pipinya.

"Kamu demam ya, Hinata-chan? Panas, lho?" Tanya Naruto, jelas tidak menyadari bahwa gadis di depannya sudah doki-doki nggak karuan.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa kok!" seru Hinata sambil bergerak menjauh. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipinya; panas.

Naruto diam sejenak, dan tiba-tiba tertawa lagi. "Hinata-chan lucu, ya? Aku suka."

Mendengar itu, Hinata langsung blushing.

* * *

Sejak kejadian 'susu coklat', Hinata dan Naruto mulai dekat. Sekarang, Hinata seolah punya supir pribadi; pergi sekolah dijemput, pulang sekolah diantar. Padahal Hinata sudah menolak, tapi Naruto bersikeras untuk mengantarnya. Namanya aja Hinata, diajak debat jelas aja kalah.

"Uwaa… Hinata beruntung yaa, bisa dekat sama Naruto-kun…" desah Tenten sambil menumpukan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang terlipat. Temari mengangkat alisnya.

"Hei Tenten, Neji mau di kemanain nih?" sindirnya. Tenten mendelik. "Apaan sih! Aku kan cuma mengidolakannya!" sahut Tenten ketus. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kedua temannya.

"Ne, Hinata, kamu suka Naruto-kun?" Tanya Temari tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata menyemmburkan 'sedikit' susu yang sedang diminumnya.

"_Na… na… nanii_? Aku nggak merasakan apapun pada Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Temari dan Tenten tertawa serempak.

"Jangan bohong, Hinata. Nggak apa kok kalau memang suka," ujar Tenten. "Iya, lagipula kayaknya Naruto-kun ada _feeling_ deh sama kamu," Temari ikut berkomentar.

"Kalian salah! Kami cuma berteman kok!" seru Hinata. Tenten menaikkan alis. "Terus kenapa kamu salting begitu?"

Hinata membuka mulut, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tenten dan Temari saling bertukar pandang jahil.

"Hinata-chaan! Pulang yuuk!" mendadak seorang lelaki tampan beerkulit tan menyerbu masuk. Trio cewek itu langsung menoleh. Lelaki yang ternyata Naruto itu mendekati meja mereka sambil tersenyum

"Hei, ada Temari-chan dan Tenten-chan juga ya? _Konnichiwa_!" sapanya riang. Temari dan Tenten membalas dengan malu-malu _(A/N: jaim nih... *digampar Temari nd Tenten*). _Naruto ganti melirik Hinata. "Hinata-chan, ayo!" ajaknya lagi.

"Iya, Naruto-kun… tunggu sebentar…" Hinata buru-buru mengumpulkan buku-bukunya. Tepat saat Hinata berdiri dari bangkunya, Temari berbisik, "Bersenang-senanglah dengan _honey_-mu!"

_Of course_, Hinata langsung blushing.

"Heh? Sakit, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir saat Hinata mendekat.

"A… aku baik-baik saja! Ayo pulang!" dan Hinata berlari mendahului Naruto, meninggalkan pemuda itu cengo di depan kelasnya.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Hinata terus memikirkan perkataan kedua temannya. Gara-gara itu, Hinata tidak menikmati perjalanannya seperti biasa, dan merasakan tubuhnya menegang saat bersentuhan dengan cowok di depannya. Padahal, mereka kan naik motor. Gimana caranya mereka bisa nggak bersentuhan? Nyaris mustahil!

_'Ya ampun, Hinata! Kendalikan dirimu! Jangan pikirkan ocehan mereka!' _Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh sedikit.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak apa!" seru Hinata cepat. Naruto cuma mengedikkan bahu dan kembali menatap ke depan. Hinata menghembuskan napas lega.

Akhirnya, daripada memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, Hinata memutuskan untuk memperhatikan jalanan saja. Dahinya langsung berkerut. "Lho, Naruto-kun? Mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata bingung saat Naruto membelokkan motornya di perempatan.

"Kita mampir ke taman sebentar ya, Hinata-chan. Aku mau memberikan titipan dari Kaa-san pada ibunya teme… maksudku Sasuke," ralat Naruto. Hinata ber-ooh ria dan mengangguk paham.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di taman kota. Setelah memarkir motornya di tempat parkir, ia mengajak Hinata untuk ikut dengannya.

"Eh? Ikut?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya. Sebentaar aja, ya? Ibunya Sasuke rese banget sih, mirip anaknya!" Naruto melontarkan alasannya. Hinata tersenyum. "Iya deh. Ayo!" sahut Hinata sambil turun dari motor.

Pasangan itu berjalan melintasi taman, menuju ke air mancur yang menjadi simbol taman ini. Di samping air mancur itu, berdirilah seorang wanita berambut hitam yang, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Aah, Naru-chan!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan. Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Naru-chan?

"Mikoto-san, aku kan sudah bilang jangan panggil aku begitu!" ujar Naruto sambil mengerang. Wanita bernama Mikoto itu tertawa. "Memangnya kenapa? Naru-chan kan panggilan yang imut!" balasnya tenang. Naruto mendengus.

"Huuh. Terserah deh. Ini, titipan dari Kaa-san," Naruto menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan warna coklat pada Mikoto.

"Oke! Makasih, Naru-chan!" ujarnya riang. Mendadak ia menyadari keberadaan Hinata, yang selalu menempatkan diri jauh-jauh dari mereka.

"Hei, teman Naru-chan, ya? Kok aku belum pernah lihat?" sapa Mikoto. Hinata tersenyum manis dan mendekati wanita itu.

"Ehm, aku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Mikoto menyambut uluran tangan Hinata dengan semangat. "Aku Mikoto Uchiha, ibunya Sasuke. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" ujarnya riang. Kemudian ia menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Hei Naru-chan, kok kamu nggak pernah bilang kamu udah punya pacar?" celetuk wanita itu, membuat Hinata terkejut. _'P… p… pacaar?' _batinnya. _'Duh, kenapa orang-orang berpikir begitu? Tadi Tenten dan Temari, sekarang ibunya Sasuke! Aku nggak cocok dengan Naruto-kun! Aku kan…'_

"Hehe. Maaf deh, Mikoto-san," jawab Naruto, lengkap dengan cengiran. Sedangkan bagi Hinata, jawaban ringan Naruto bagaikan tombol pemicu bom yang kini meledak di dadanya.

"Eeh? Jadi betul dia pacarmu?" Tanya Mikoto terkejut. Naruto mengangguk manatap. "Iya, tapi baru. Kaa-san juga belum tahu. Mikoto-san bisa kasih tahu Kaa-san sekarang,"

Mikoto mengangguk semangat. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera pergi, tidak lupa meneriakkan 'terima kasih' dan 'selamat berbahagia'.

Kini, Naruto dan Hinata cuma berdua. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hanya dirusak oleh desau angin dan dedaunan kering yang beterbangan.

Akhirnya Hinata tak tahan lagi. Dengan takut takut, ia buka suara. "Na.. Naruto-kun… Tadi itu…"

"Yup. Itu perasaanku," potong Naruto cepat sambil memalingkan wajah. Kalau Hinata tidak salah lihat, wajah lelaki itu memerah.

"Sudah lama aku tertarik padamu. Sejak awal kelas 2, aku terus memperhatikanmu. Kau itu manis, tahu," ujar Naruto, pelan, tapi masih tetap terdengar oleh Hinata. Membuat wajah gadis itu memanas. Perlahan, Naruto berbalik, menampakkan wajah yang penuh tekad.

"Aku suka padamu, Hinata-chan,"

Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke mulut, air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Tak berapa lama, aliran sungai jernih menuruni pipi Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto kaget. Ia buru-buru mendekati gadis itu. "Maaf… maafkan aku…" gumam Naruto sambil mengusap pipi Hinata pelan. "Aku… Aku suka padamu. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku, aku menger─"

"Tidak, Naruto-kun," potong Hinata pelan. "Aku menangis justru karena aku… senang," Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto dalam. Mata sewarna lavender bertemu mata sewarna langit. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir gadis itu. "Aku juga… suka padamu."

Naruto tertegun. Tak lama, cengiran kembali muncul di bibirnya.

"Sungguh, Hinata-chan?" tanyanya tak percaya. Perlahan, Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, kemudian senyumannya berubah menjadi tawa. Dengan gembira, ia memeluk gadis di hadapannya.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata-chan…"

**2 bulan kemudian**

"Naruto-kun, aku haus. Beli minum dulu, ya?"

"Humm? Ayo. Aku juga haus,"

Pasangan itu berjalan ke arah sebuah kedai minuman di pinggir taman. Pria yang menjaga kedai itu langsung tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Konnichiwa! Mau beli minum ya?" sapanya semangat. Nggak heran, melihat situasi kedai yang sepi banget.

"Ya. Jus jeruknya satu, terus…"

"Milkshake coklatnya satu!" seru Hinata cepat. Pria itu mengangguk semangat, kemudian segera membuatkan pesanan mereka. 5 menit kemudian, pria itu menyerahkan 2 gelas kertas pada keduanya.

"Ini uangnya. Kembaliannya buat paman saja," ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas. Pria itu terlihat senang. "Waah, betul nih? Makasih ya! Semoga langgeng dengan pacarmu!" serunya riang.

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama tertawa kecil.

Selama beberapa saat, suasana berlalu dalam keheningan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan minumannya. Smapai akhirnya Naruto nyeletuk, "Hinata-chan, kamu suka banget sama susu coklat ya?"

"Eh? Kan enak… Lagipula ini milkshake coklat kok," jawab Hinata cuek. Naruto nyengir.

"Sama aja kan, ada 'milk'-nya!" kata Naruto, disambut senyum Hinata.

"Ini enak kok, Naruto-kun. Lagipula, bukankah susu coklat yang membuatku bisa dekat dengan Naruto-kun dan akhirnya kita… pacaran?" Hinata memerah saat menyebutkan kata terakhir.

Naruto terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Hinata. Kemudian ia tertawa, dan tanpa peringatan, mencium pipi mulus Hinata.

"Na… Naruto-kun?' seru Hinata kaget, tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang kini berwarna pink. Naruto nyengir, lagi.

"Yah, cinta susu coklat, hm?" gumamnya, kemudian merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Hinata dan membawanya pergi, sementara Hinata hanya mengerutkan kening bingung.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Cinta bisa datang dari mana saja…_

_Bahkan dari segelas susu coklat, kau bisa menemukan tambatan hatimu…_

**=Owari=**

**Waduuuh… Beres juga…**

**Fic aneh yg idenya didapat waktu lagi makan ayam di rumah makan…*nggak nyambung***

**Yah, ini fic kedua Kanna nih… Fic ini ngabisin waktu 7 jam buat selesei lhoooo!*curcol***

**Makannya, tolong review yaaa! Ngritik juga gapapa kok, toh Kanna emang pemula banget… Klo mw flame juga gapapa, asal login yaa…**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
